Celui que j'étais
by Ythnay
Summary: Rattrapés par leurs passés et fuis par leurs futurs, tel est leur point commun.   Une rencontre étrange plonge Eaque dans le doute, le revoyant à une période où rien n'était plus certain que le désespoir désillusionné et le temps qui s'écoule sans pitié.
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'Auteur:** Bonjour ou bonsoir, belle compagnie! Il y a un petit moment déjà que j'avais pour projet d'amorcer une fiction sur notre Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité ^o^ J'avais surtout envie de revenir sur la descente aux Enfers du Héros Civilisateur que le Eaque mythologique représente, vers le Juge Infernal qu'il est devenu.

Dans Saint Seiya, on n'a pas eu la chance de voir les trois Juges Mythiques sous un autre jour que celui de Spectre guerriers sans pitié et on se demande parfois s'ils sont bel et bien ceux dont la Mythologique Grecque raconte les exploits et qui portent le même nom. Et bien pour ma part tout du moins, j'ai décidé que c'était bel et bien eux; et qu'un petit point sur une métamorphose durant leur séjour qui durent depuis plus de 4000 ans était nécessaire, pour Eaque dans cette fic ^^

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ ainsi que tout ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._ Yuuki_, en revanche, est inspirée d'une amie et sortie tout droit du tréfonds de mon esprit (dont on se gardera bien de préciser la nature tordue), de même pour les concepts que j'aurais moi-même introduits.

Concernant les **Reviews**, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction, que la critique soit positive ou négative. C'est constructif et malgré ce qu'on peut penser, ce n'est pas une "course au commentaires" mais plutôt un avis général de la fic et de ce qui pourrait y être amélioré. Mais ne nous voilons pas la face, une reviews fait avant tout plaisir et encourage l'auteur dans sa lancée ^^

Allez allez, je vous lâche et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Depuis combien était-il là déjà ? Oh, cela devient bien faire…cinq heures, oui, au bas mot. Cinq bonnes heures que les morts affluaient plus que d'habitude. Même si les humains avaient déjà montrés dans l'Histoire qu'ils étaient capables de faire des millions de morts dans une Guerre, cette file là était étrange. Elle alternait entre civils « innocents » -enfin, pas à ses yeux- et chevaliers d'Athéna, parmi les plus faibles.<p>

_Une Guerre Sainte__… _pensa le juge en arborant un sourire malsain.

Cela lui faisait drôle d'en parler ainsi en tant que tierce personne. Après tout, les plus grandes Guerres Saintes le concernaient directement, puisqu'elles visaient particulièrement Sa Majesté Hadès.

A en juger par les différentes causes de mort parmi l'arrivage, il n'était pas dur de deviner contre qui Athéna devait se battre en ce moment même. Si les civils étaient tous morts noyés pour la plupart, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur le fait que Poséidon soit à l'origine de tout ça.

Mais non, les deux tiers avaient connus des morts atroces. Un seul Dieu et son armée pouvait avoir un mode opératoire aussi cruel et sanglant, une aversion pour l'espèce humaine même, rien d'autre que du mépris, ils les laissaient crever comme des chiens. Ou pire encore. Si on en croyait ce Dieu, les animaux valaient bien plus que l'Homme lui-même même s'il restait pourtant son compagnon de jeu favoris, il était le seul à lui tenir tête ainsi et à lui faire des guerres comme lui-même en faisait. Il estimait avoir trouvé son pareille en cruauté.

Et ce Dieu, c'était Arès.

Beaucoup avaient été éventrés, légèrement égorgés –de quoi survivre quelques temps- et même empalés de part en part. Ils étaient laissés pour mort, à baigner dans leur sang et agoniser pendant des heures. Quelques-uns, plus du côté des chevaliers d'Athéna, avaient été tout simplement atomisés sur le champ ou décapités rapidement, sûrement parce qu'ils les avaient exaspérés…. Après tout, ce sont des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Et enfin, ils pouvaient tous connaître la délivrance, la douce fraîcheur de la mort, le seul moment ou chaque Homme est l'égal de l'autre. Mais avant ça….il fallait bien qu'ils soient jugés, non ?

Eaque était assis derrière son immense bureau, dominant toute la salle de sa hauteur. Se laissant lourdement retomber contre le dossier, il se chargeait comme à son habitude des âmes des européens, donc une partie conséquente du Sanctuaire et des alentours était passée sous son jugement.

D'ailleurs, pour plaisanter et surtout pour passer le temps, Minos s'était amusé à calculer la vitesse du flux, comme si l'attroupement était une vulgaire rivière ou un simple courant. Lui et ses idées bizarres… Il fallait dire que Rhadamanthe, chargé du reste du monde, en voyait passer beaucoup lui aussi. Après tout, Arès ne se gênait pas pour étendre sa Guerre au monde entier et les chevaliers de la Déesse venaient d'un peu partout. Minos étant donc chargé de rendre la sentence finale pour chaque être passant au tribunal, il devait se contenter de les voir arriver au compte-goutte et de faire en fonction des deux autres, inutile de préciser que le Juge pouvait s'ennuyer très rapidement et que c'était le cas à ce moment.

S'il avait bien compté, Eaque avait vu passer trente-cinq chevaliers de son côté, tandis que Rhadamanthe déclarait en avoir vu au moins une bonne vingtaine. Il ne restait donc plus grand chose du côté d'Athéna et cette seule pensée lui arracha de nouveau un sourire. Tout en réfléchissant, le Juge s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège, portant une main à ses cheveux.

…C'en serait bientôt fini et enfin, à la prochaine réincarnation de Sa Majesté Hadès…

« Euh…il est censé se passer quoi, là ? Vous rendez votre verdict dans le silence ou je suis censé entendre quelque chose ? »

Comment ? Qui avait interrompu ses pensées ?

Dirigeant son regard vers le milieu de la salle, il vit une jeune fille, à qui il n'aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans, le fixant avec un air interrogateur, c'était probablement son tour.

« Je dois avouer que même si on est en Enfers, j'aurais imaginé le Tribunal bien plus petit, surtout si on passe un par un… »

Sans vraiment prêter attention à ses paroles, il s'intéressait surtout au fait qu'elle puisse en dire d'aussi claires et cohérentes. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire âme errante d'un humain faible, c'était une âme en pleine possession de sa conscience et de sa raison, capable de lui tenir un discours intelligible. Son corps n'était pas un simple ectoplasme menaçant de se désagréger, c'était son enveloppe corporelle d'humaine qu'elle avait conservé jusqu'ici, bien qu'étant en piteux état. Comment était-ce possible ?

Maintenant son calme, il détailla la nouvelle âme tandis qu'il se levait. De taille plutôt moyenne, quoique légèrement plus petite, la jeune fille arborait de gracieuses courbes sous son armure dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux. Bizarrement, c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué et pour cause, son masque tenait toujours sur son visage, le cachant de façon impersonnelle et dure.

Il avait imaginé les femmes chevaliers d'aujourd'hui négligées, se comportant comme des hommes, il s'en était fait une certaine image, avec une musculature semblable à celle du sexe opposé, les cheveux courts….un bon stéréotype qui se respecte en somme.

Et il s'était bien fourvoyé, car la jeune fille n'avait rien de tout ça. Aux côtés de son masque, et jusqu'à ses clavicules, tombaient deux grandes mèches noires ébènes. Les autres, coupées plus courts, flattaient son cou et sa nuque, couvrant une peau blanche et pure qui était malheureusement tâchée de sang. Ses épaules étaient étroites et fines, tout comme sa taille et ses hanches, lui donnant un air probablement plus jeune que son âge.

Posant ses mains sur la table, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mit un certain temps à la détailler, plusieurs minutes même. Et la concernée ne s'en était même pas offusquée, trop occupée à admirer les fresques et les sculptures qui ornaient tout le Tribunal. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait, après tout, arrivait-elles à voir quoique ce soit avec un masque pareil ?

Ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Il ne cessait de se le répéter alors qu'elle restait plantée là, n'essayant même pas de l'attaquer dans un dernier espoir, alors que c'était ce que tout bon chevalier aurait fait. Non, elle attendait son jugement, sa sentence, elle attendait simplement qu'il s'annonce et qu'il rende le verdict. C'en était vexant, elle ne le voyait même pas comme un adversaire, ni un ennemi. Le voyait-elle comme….le Juge qu'il était censé être ?

« Dites, c'est quand même pas vous, Eaque ? »

Elle le sortit de nouveau ses pensées en faisant résonner ses mots dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Il s'indignait lui-même, depuis que cette fille était arrivée, il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, il était resté là à réfléchir bêtement.

« Peut-être bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien….je ne sais pas, en tant que chevalier, je sais que le Juge Eaque du Garuda est censé être mon ennemi, par nature. Tout comme les deux autres Juges, répondit-elle sur un ton songeur. »

Ah, enfin un peu de bon sens, il avait sérieusement commencé à douter de sa santé mentale. Comment quelqu'un qui est devenu chevalier aurait-il pu ignorer ça ? Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

« Qui que je puisse être, tu te doutes bien que je suis un spectre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ? »

Il avait demandé cela avec un ton presque condescendant, comme s'il cherchait à l'énerver, pour voir si elle cachait son jeu ou était simplement stupide. Il s'étonnait lui-même, jamais la moindre âme n'avait passé plus de trente secondes devant lui et à en juger par l'heure qu'indiquait la grande horloge sacrée, cela faisait presque cinq minutes maintenant. Et elle réfléchissait encore, sans bouger, en ayant cette fois le visage relevé vers lui. Y avait-il besoin de réfléchir pour une question pareille ? Cherchait-elle simplement à le sortir de ses gonds ? Une petite voix dans sa tête aussi lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui réservait pas le même traitement qu'aux autres, pourquoi il ne lui faisait rien, pourquoi il ne faisait pas ce qu'il devait faire à un chevalier.

« Parce que je crois bien que c'est vous, Eaque.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce cela ferait ? N'aurais-tu pas plus de raisons de m'attaquer ?

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, moi, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

Elle n'avait rien contre lui ? Mais bon sang, à quel jeu était-elle en train de jouer ? Elle était chevalier d'Athéna, il était Juge des Enfers et surtout spectre d'Hadès, le fait qu'ils soient ennemis était complètement tacite ! Serait-elle une traitresse à sa Déesse ? Il se demandait bien comment elle avait vu juste dès le début, sans penser qu'il était un de ses deux collègues. Avait-elle une rancune particulière envers sa personne ? A ces mots, il ne put empêcher un petit rire narquois de franchir ses lèvres.

« Je te signale quand même que je suis Juge et que tu es dans mon Tribunal donc…

- Hem ! »

Interrompu dans sa réplique cassante, Eaque fit volte face avec désinvolture pour voir qui avait osé. Et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçu deux yeux dorés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la salle du verdict. Minos le fixait avec un air faussement indigné.

« … Dans _notre_ Tribunal, se corrigea-t-il avec un soupir »

Ce faisant, le Juge à la tignasse argentée afficha un air clairement satisfait, avant de refermer la porte.

_Mais il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter à la porte ?_ râla intérieurement Eaque. _Ah mais oui, c'est moi qui le bloque…_

Prêt à repartir dans sa petite tirade, il remarqua alors au son qui envahissait la pièce que la jeune fille était en train de…rire ?

« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend hilare ? enquit-il sur un ton dur.

- Oh, r-rien…rien, vraiment ! C'est juste que là…c'est mon jugement et… j'avais imaginé ça….dramatique, avec un juge barbu, cruel et gueulard usant un peu trop de son marteau. Je n'imaginais pas les Juges aussi….normaux, et jeunes !»

Rire autant lui donnait mal au ventre, à en juger par les bras qui enserraient son abdomen, elle ne se contenait même pas. Elle riait tout naturellement comme on rirait d'une blague, sans la moindre retenue. Elle riait, comme une idiote devant lui, Eaque. Devant lui, un Juge des Enfers. Devant lui, un des êtres les plus redoutés dans l'armée d'Hadès. Il n'en revenait pas, elle n'était pas effrayé, pas le moins du monde.

Cette fille avait un quelque chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas, une étincelle que seules les humaines possèdent mais la sienne était particulière, même s'il n'aurait su dire en quoi. Lui-même ne l'avait pas attaqué ou condamné sur le champ, il n'avait rien fait, il la laissait presque le ridiculiser, même. La situation était ironique, non ? Un Juge des Enfers, désemparé et ne sachant quoi faire devant un simple forme de vie inférieure… Vie qu'il condamnait depuis des millénaires.

Mirant à nouveau la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'elle était encore en plein fou-rire et elle ne semblait pas inquiète du sort qui lui était réservé, si tant elle qu'elle le connaissait. Qu'avait-elle donc appris au Sanctuaire, à propos des Enfers ?

« Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, reprit-il en serrant la mâchoire, je suis tout sauf ton ami et essayer de m'amadouer ne servirait à rien.»

Le temps parut alors s'arrêter, la jeune fille retirant lentement son masque –ou ce qu'il en restait- dévoilait son visage au Juge. S'essuyant les yeux, à mesure que de nouvelles larmes coulaient, elle reprenait son calme et son équilibre, cessant ses rires. Son visage était comme il l'avait imaginé, plutôt ovale, traits harmonieux mais enfantins, il s'avouait incapable de lui donner un âge précis. Il se retrouva alors face à deux orbes terre de sienne qui le fixaient intensément, était-elle en train de le détailler ?

Voyant probablement qu'elle était démasquée –sans mauvais jeu de mots- la jeune fille piqua un phare, laissant son teint pur virer au rose. Elle sembla alors en plein débat intérieur, une lueur d'inquiétude –ou de regret ?- miroitait dans son regard. Elle s'était stoppé net et ne bougeait plus, on aurait presque cru avoir affaire à une autre personne.

Cette fille était vraiment intrigante et même culotée, pour ce qui semblait être un chevalier de bronze….ou d'argent d'ailleurs, il n'aurait su dire. Qui que fut son maître, il lui avait remarquablement bien appris à maitriser l'émanation naturelle du cosmos chez ceux qui en ont, il n'arrivait pas à en sonder la nature. A aucun moment il ne se serait douté de la force et de la volonté cachées derrière ce corps d'apparence frêle et ce visage jovial. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir la juger, plus vite il enverrait les chevaliers d'Athéna au tombeau tour à tour, plus vite le Sanctuaire serait affaiblit.

« Cette rencontre était certes amusante, mais tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Donne-moi ton nom, qu'on en finisse »

Ce disant, il s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur son siège en soupirant. Il feuilleta rapidement son énorme registre afin d'ouvrir à la page qui lui fallait et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours, avec un air déterminé cette fois-ci.

« Je m'appelle Yuuki, dit-elle simplement sans ciller »

Yuuki ? « Courage » ? Il trouva sur le coup que ce prénom lui allait comme un gant. Après tout, la jeune fille s'était présentée ici, avec toute sa tête et s'était mise à lui parler comme à un ami de toujours. Lui, qui était un inconnu, Juge des Enfers et Spectre d'Hadès de surcroît. Mais enfin, celui qui avait décidé avait peut-être mal choisis, après leur altercation, « inconsciente » aurait été plus juste selon lui.

« Yuuki, dis-tu ? répéta-t-il lentement, en continuant de la même façon avec un sourire carnassier : Puisque tu t'es présentée, je ne peux que faire de même. Je suis Eaque. Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Vaillance. Enchanté »

La jeune fille avait écarquillé un peu plus les yeux à chaque mot prononcé, comme surprise d'avoir eu raison. Elle semblait plus effrayée et angoissée en ayant sa réponse valide qu'en l'ayant supposé avec conviction. Les yeux d'Eaque parcouraient à une vitesse rôdée les lignes de la page et il sembla tiquer un instant en arrivant tout en bas sans s'être arrêté. Se fichait-elle vraiment de lui ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir quant à son identité, la voix d'Eaque s'éleva sur un ton agacé où l'on pouvait entendre de la condescendance et du sarcasme, sans se départir de son sourire facétieux.

« Ah…c'est vraiment dommage, même en étant chevalier, tu ne m'étais pas désagréable pourtant…»

Le Juge s'était de nouveau levé, étirant son ombre jusqu'à recouvrir complètement la jeune fille quelque mètres plus bas. Remontant légèrement les manches de sa robe de Juge, on pouvait apercevoir les protections de l'avant-bras de son Surplis briller étrangement, comme si sa seule vue était menaçante. Elle ne renvoyait pas de lumières apaisantes comme les reflets des Armures d'Or.

Bien que toujours inquiète d'apparence, elle ne l'était pas plus après sa dernière réplique. Yuuki ne s'était pas départit de son calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la température de la vaste pièce augmenter à chaque seconde.

« Mais vois-tu, je ne tolère jamais la trahison. Même à sa plus faible ampleur en ce qui te concerne, _le mensonge_, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus grave. »

- Mais je ne mens pas ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Yuuki ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, j'imagine que vous avez accès à mes souvenirs ou je ne sais quoi, vous verrez que je dis vrai! »

A cette réponse, Eaque sourit. En effet, à n'importe quel moment, par les pouvoirs de Juge qui lui étaient conférés, il pouvait piocher çà et là dans ses souvenirs pour appuyer la véracité de ses dires. Sans chercher une période particulière, il préféra en prendre une au hasard et s'en imprégna quelque secondes, ce qui était suffisant pour avoir sa réponse. De nouveau, le sourire du spectre s'agrandit, chose plutôt commune lorsqu'il finissait par avoir ce qu'il voulait. La température ambiante monta de quelques degrés encore, arrachant quelques rougeurs à la jeune fille au niveau du visage. Sur un ton doucereux, emprunt de cruauté, il reprit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, pourtant.

- Ah… Ah oui ? bafouilla Yuuki en déglutissant lentement. Et vous…vous avez vu quoi, au juste ? »

Ce qu'il avait vu ? Rien de bien intéressant en soi, mais il y avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait. La déesse Athéna de la précédente génération, réincarnée sur Terre, l'appelait par un tout autre prénom. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elles disaient ni où elles étaient, seulement le prénom de la jeune fille importait, et celui qu'elle-même donnait n'était vraisemblablement pas le sien. Vagabondant encore quelque secondes dans sa mémoire, il s'attelait plus à chercher au niveau de la petite enfance, pour être sûr et certain de ce qu'il allait avancer.

D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air préoccupée, angoissée même, par ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans ses souvenirs, plus que par le fait qu'il ait découvert son mensonge.

En moins de deux secondes, Eaque était apparu devant elle, la surplombant de sa hauteur. Il la toisait d'un regard perçant et méfiant, il ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance, ni même le moindre crédit.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre son déplacement, tant la chaleur de la pièce et la fatigue avaient l'air de peser sur sa concentration.

« Donne-moi ta main, maintenant, enquit le Juge sur un ton catégorique »

Ce faisant, la jeune fille observait chaque fait et geste du spectre en face d'elle, même si elle lui faisait bien plus confiance qu''il ne l'imaginait. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit essuyer quelques gouttes du sang de sa blessure à la main sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle comprit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Apparemment, peu avait suffit car il commençait déjà le procédé en concentrant son cosmos sur la fine feuille entre ses doigts. Après quelques secondes, il prononça un mot d'une langue qui était inconnue à la jeune fille, probablement une langue morte et oubliée, ou du grec ancien, avait-elle songé.

Ceci fait, les tâches de sang séché sur le parchemin se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes en se réunissant et formant ce qui semblait être un mot court. Ce mot paru très clair à Eaque qui conservait son sourire affable, tandis que la jeune fille, elle, pouvait simplement dire que c'était du grec, rien de plus.

« Αυακα... Tu t'appelles Ayaka, déclara simplement le Juge en pointant du doigt le mot écrit avec sa propre hémoglobine. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Αυακα... Tu t'appelles Ayaka, déclara simplement le Juge en pointant du doigt le mot écrit avec sa propre hémoglobine. On utilise ce procédé notamment lorsque les personnes ont été adoptés dans l'enfance et ce, très tôt. L'enfant n'a pas la capacité à répéter son propre prénom donc les parents adoptifs lui en donne un nouveau et celui-ci n'est pas tant lié à la personne. Or, de ce que je sais, tu n'as pas été adopté.»

Non. C'était faux. Complètement faux. Elle ne s'appelait pas comme ça, jamais personne, autant qu'elle se souvienne, ne l'avait appelé un jour de la sorte, jamais. Non, ce devait être une erreur. Après tout, les combats avaient fait rage, elle avait tué plus d'un ennemi. Alors ce sang qu'il avait récolté était peut-être celui d'un adversaire qu'elle avait blessé, non ? Elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'aller demander le nom de chaque personne qu'elle combattait donc c'était tout à fait possible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, veux-tu ? »

Il avait prononcé cela sans aucune délicatesse, et il n'en témoigna guère plus en la blessant volontairement au bras, de quoi faire une coupure. Elle ne s'accorda aucun gémissement de douleur, en se contentant simplement de serrer la mâchoire. D'ordinaire, si peu ne l'aurait même pas fait ciller mais tout son corps était endoloris depuis la fin de son dernier combat.

De nouveau, il répéta le moindre de ses gestes après avoir récupéré son sang sur le même parchemin et le même prénom s'inscrivit lisiblement en carmin au milieu de la page.

« Ceci est ton nom de baptême alors inutile de jouer les amnésiques »

La menace maquillée en conseil avait été tranchante, le ton qu'il avait employé rendait son aura d'autant plus dangereuse que la température de la pièce n'était pas descendue. Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas, à la fin ? C'est vrai quoi, il y avait à peine une heure encore, son maître l'avait appelé par son prénom, qui n'était certainement pas Ayaka.

Il n'y a pas de coïncidence, pas de hasard, pas d'erreur, l'un des deux mentait. Soit elle, simple humaine dont on peut tout à fait douter de la bonne foi, ou cette technique qui avait l'air de révéler le nom de naissance donné par les parents avec une simple goutte de sang. Le choix était vite fait.

« Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Et en même temps, ce n'est pas mon rôle, admit le Juge, je ne gère pas toute la planète. A en juger par ton prénom, je doute fortement d'une quelconque origine euro-

- Je suis née en Grèce ! »

Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on doute d'elle, qu'on remette en cause jusqu'à sa propre personne ainsi. Elle savait qui elle était et supportait mal d'être accusée de mentir.

Cette fille se fichait de lui, il le savait. Rien qu'en ayant su son nom, il aurait du l'envoyer ailleurs directement, il n'aurait ainsi pas perdu autant de temps avec des mensonges aussi inutiles que grotesques. Sans oublier que cette fille servait Athéna et ne devait pas mériter plus d'attention qu'un autre, il était Juge après tout.

Sans se préoccuper de sa soudaine intervention, dont il avait de quoi douter de la bonne foi, Eaque lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main.

« Cela suffit. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Markino, amène cette jeune fille dans la salle d'audience de Rhadamanthe.

- Bien, Seigneur Eaque, répondit le spectre en s'inclina et s'approchant de la concernée. »

Les protestations de Yuuki étaient vaines, tant le regard et le ton du Juge étaient sans appel. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle n'avait rien pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait. Lui, il avait tout, il avait son passé, ses souvenirs, tout.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, avancez, c'est par là ! bougonna le spectre du squelette en brandissant sa faux »

Tout en suivant Markino et en ignorant ses manières désagréables, Yuuki avançait vers la porte qui l'emmenait, et elle le savait, vers un autre juge, le Juge Rhadamanthe, Spectre du Wyvern. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre et elle n'avait pas préféré le montrer lorsqu'Eaque en avait parlé, après tout…il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir. Dans sa marche, Yuuki arborait un regard mélancolique, un sourire triste, une expression globalement amère. Rien ne lui était revenu. Avait-il donc oublié ce jour-là ? Il n'avait rien signifié du tout ? Cela ne l'avait pas marqué ?

Pendant une seconde, elle se dit simplement que le Juge avait fait semblant et ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ruines du passé, ou même que ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid et qu'il s'était bien souvenu. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de chasser cette idée de son esprit, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas vraie et que rien n'ait été vain.

« C'est un adieu cette fois-ci, j'imagine, _Seigneur Eaque_, lança la jeune fille sur un ton qui se voulait solennel avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière le petit spectre. »

A ces derniers mots, ils avaient écarquillés les yeux, son cœur s'emballant légèrement. A première vu, ou plutôt première écoute, on aurait pu penser à une moquerie, une petite fantaisie qu'elle se serait permise en répétant les mots de Markino avec arrogance. Mais non, et il le savait, encore. Ces mots, elle les avait prononcés comme aucun autre. Ces mots-là n'étaient pas adressés à un des plus grands spectres qui soient, ni à un des Juges des Enfers.

Jamais un spectre ne l'avait appelé comme elle l'avait fait, ses mots n'avaient pas été ceux d'un subalterne soumis et effrayé qui ne voyait en lui qu'un haut soldat d'Hadès. Elle n'était pas en train de parler à l'être supérieur, devenu spectre du Garuda. L'espace de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'était adressée à une personne qu'il croyait enfouie quelque part, dans une crevasse béante mais oubliée de son cœur.

Il comprit alors pourquoi la jeune fille n'avait pas été agressive, pas une seule fois et qu'elle clamait ne pas avoir de raison de l'attaquer, ni d'être son ennemie. Tout devenait clair, étrangement clair.

C'était…

Comme si…elle avait cherché à converser avec une personne venue d'un autre âge, une personne qui n'était plus.

Comme si ce qu'il avait été jadis était une toute autre personne dissociée de lui et qui avait disparue.

Et maintenant, c'était…

Comme si ce n'était plus le cas, que ce passé qu'il avait connu était de nouveau le sien et que l'homme qu'il avait été avait bien existé.

Ce qu'il ressentait ? Il n'aurait pu le décrire, pas avec des mots, pas avec des gestes, rien. Ce qu'il sentait en revanche, c'était son myocarde très actif, qui martelait bien fort sa poitrine.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille avait comme…posé sa main sur l'épaule d'un homme qui s'en était allé, qui avait tourné le dos à sa nature, dans un coin sombre d'une pièce macabre qu'on appelait l'oubli.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Déjà que je ne sais même pas comment je vais interrompre le Seigneur Rhadamanthe… bougonna le spectre pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. »

Râler. Ce spectre n'était bon qu'à râler. Et encore, la malheureuse ne l'avait pas vu dans ses mauvais jours, ou devrai-je dire dans les mauvais jours de Rune, quand ce dernier remplace le Griffon. Il passait son temps à faire des alentours entre les différentes salles d'audience, qu'il disait, bien que la jeune fille n'écouta que très distraitement à ce sujet. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment attiré son attention le nez en l'air, elle prêtait plutôt le regard et l'oreille à ce qui l'entourait. Tout cela, elle le redécouvrait. Rien n'avait changé et il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela change, ce tribunal était le même depuis tout ce temps. Toutes les gravures, les sculptures, les dorures…aucunes n'avaient subis les ravages du temps, elles étaient aujourd'hui telles qu'elles étaient une fois terminées.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait pas changé… Physiquement du moins. Ses cheveux ébène aux reflets pourpres n'avaient pas poussés d'un seul centimètre, encadrant toujours un visage diablement beau, dessiné par des traits symétriques mais harmonieux. Son teint légèrement hâlé n'avait subit aucun contrecoup de l'obscurité qui régnait dans le tribunal ou de l'absence de Soleil aux Enfers. Et du peu qu'elle avait pu voir, son corps n'avait en aucun point perdu de sa stature d'antan, sa fière et désinvolte droiture était restée la même.

Tout ce qui était condamnée à rester ici bas ne changeait pas, toute matière qui se voulait reconnue par le Dieu des Enfers était gratifiée d'une éternelle jouvence. Et pourtant, la puissance la plus divine qui soit, les honneurs les plus prestigieux qu'on pouvait recevoir… Rien de tout ça ne pouvait protéger l'âme, et elle en avait eu le cœur net.

En effet, l'immortalité et l'un des plus haut poste accordé par les êtres divins n'avait pas suffit à conserver sa nature. S'il y a bien une chose qui dénotait, s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait choquer une personne voyant le spectre du Garuda aujourd'hui sans l'avoir vu depuis une éternité… c'était son regard, et son sourire.

Ses rictus étaient les mêmes…sans l'être. Ils leur ressemblaient en tout point si ce n'est qu'ils paraissaient faux, fades ou tout simplement pâles copies, pour ceux qui se donnaient bien la peine d'être attentifs. Quant à son regard, ils permettaient –de nouveau pour ceux qui le connaissaient- de voir l'intérieur d'une attrayante coquille.

Le Juge s'était immédiatement mis sur la défensive pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de voir quoique ce soit, elle avouait quand même qu'il avait remarquablement bien joué sur ce coup-là, en plus de faire mine de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle pensait pourtant avoir fait partie d'un moment important de sa vie, mais il ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard froid probablement réservé à tous les morts en général.

Sursautant à s'en arracher le cœur, la jeune fille revenait brutalement à la réalité, elle n'aurait pas pensé que le chemin était si court. Après tout, ce coin là lui était inconnu… Le spectre avait simplement rompu la chaîne de pensées de Yuuki en frappant lourdement sur la grande porte qui les séparait de la salle d'audience.

En ces temps de Guerre Sainte qui excluait l'implication du Seigneur Hadès et de son armée, les trois Juges des Enfers se retrouvaient avec un travail phénoménal sur les bras. En effet, nullement sollicités pour le combat, ils devaient alors endosser un rôle dont ils ne perdaient jamais les plis.

Après tout, lorsque leur réincarnation était complète -c'est-à-dire tout les 250 ans- ils n'avaient plus de temps à accorder aux âmes dont la file s'entassait devant le tribunal, jusqu'au puits même, parfois. Car qui disait vrai retour des spectres disait imminent réveil du dieu Hadès. Et lorsque celui-ci était proche, son éternelle armée se devait d'attaquer Athéna de front et l'affaiblir jusqu'à son arrivée. Les Juges des Enfers n'étaient ainsi réellement ressuscités que lorsque leur maître l'était, en attendant, ils devaient passer les 250 à vivre et mourir, se réincarnant sans cesse jusqu'au jour J.

Le reste du temps, tout comme maintenant, alors que leur cycle de réincarnation est figé par le sceau d'Athéna, ils ne perdent qu'une partie de leur pouvoir. Ils ne la récupèrent qu'une fois pleinement réincarnés lorsque le sceau a cédé. La condition dans laquelle ils étaient à présent était aussi leur condition de Juge, qu'ils délaissaient pendant la Guerre. Les Juges n'étaient ainsi considéré comme tels que lorsque les Enfers n'étaient pas en Guerre.

« Tu es condamné à errer dans le fleuve Achéron pour le reste du millénaire. Ici, tu n'as plus de corps, plus de nom, plus de personnalité, plus de dignité, tu n'es plus rien… la clémence du Seigneur Hadès est le seul espoir qu'il te reste. Va, maintenant ! »

L'étoile céleste de la férocité prononça ces mots de façon neutre. On ne pouvait y entendre ni cruauté, ni pitié, contrairement à ce que laisserait penser le caractère du Juge. Une fois hors du champ de bataille, l'étoile céleste forte et violente revenait à sa fonction première et quittait l'agressivité sèche propre à son comportement de guerrier. Une fois qu'il eût rendu la sentence et scellé sa peine dans le registre, il congédia l'âme qui était désormais conduite à sa potence par des gardes.

Rhadamanthe soupira longuement, tant les temps de battement entre chaque âme à juger étaient infimes. Passant distraitement sa main dans se chevelure blonde, il se disait que c'était dans ces moments là qu'il ne cracherait absolument pas sur un petit combat à la place de cette tâche… Ou même une Sénérade de la Lyre d'Argent qui ne l'intéressait pourtant guère. Ce qui le faisait sourire en revanche, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être à la surface pour savoir contre qui Athéna faisait face.

Les morts affluaient plus vite que pour n'importe quelle autre Guerre, même Eaque avait été impressionné du nombre de civils ou même de chevaliers atrocement mutilés ou pulvérisés sur le champ. Une telle efficacité dans le ménage chez les humains, cette rapidité combinée à l'ardeur de faire la guerre à qui peut… Arès ne s'encombrait même pas d'essayer de faire planer le doute. Pour la discrétion aux Enfers ou à l'Olympe, il faudrait éventuellement qu'il repasse.

Lorsque le dieu de la Guerre et de la Destruction passait, il n'était pas exagéré de dire que l'herbe ne repoussait pas… Lorsqu'il prenait la Terre pour son terrain de jeu, le temps de sa convalescence était cent fois celui de sa torture, personne n'en sortait indemne à part lui-même. Le dieu, ensuite pressé de se faire baigner et soigner par la douce Hébé, ne s'attardait pas sur Terre à regarder ses ennemis agoniser –s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts-, la soif du combat et du défi le poussaient à chercher autres adversaires en attendant que les humains se remettent de son passage.

Entre autre, lorsqu'il était question de réparer les dégâts de ce dieu-là, Rhadamanthe se dit qu'au moins ça ne serait pas long. Le travail serait acharné et condensé au maximum vue l'afflux, mais même si Arès tentait tant bien que mal de faire durer son plaisir au combat, il n'en était pas moins expéditif.

Les lèvres du juge s'étirèrent en un fin sourire à cette pensée. Il était certes un peu hâtif de se dire cela à quelques jours du début de la Guerre, mais après tout… il faut ce qu'il faut pour s'encourager au travail, non ?

Il ne fallut pas attendre le bruit d'une porte qu'on toque pour signaler au Juge qu'il allait être interrompu dans un de ses rares moment de repos. Car si Makino était déjà perceptible de là où il était, c'était surtout ses plaintes désagréables résonnant dans l'immense couloir qui firent froncer les sourcils fournis du Juge. A peine le spectre du Squelette eût-il le temps de s'annoncer après sa frappe qu'il était déjà prié d'entrer sur un ton las et déjà agacé.

« Entres, Markino. Et soit bref.

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe, dit respectueusement le spectre tout en s'inclinant, le Seigneur Eaque m'a demandé de vous confier cette âme qui serait plus à même d'être jugé par votre personne.

- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas une simple âme, non ? Mais je crois comprendre… Tu peux sortir, lui intima le Juge en attardant désormais son attention sur la jeune fille qui lui souriait »

Oui, elle lui souriait et en contradiction avec ses derniers agissements, pour couronner de nouveau le tout, elle souriait innocemment. Un sourire neutre dans le sens où il n'exprimait rien de particulier, mais tout de même adressé à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, c'est tout du moins ce qu'on pouvait y lire.

En réalité, Yuuki avait simplement apprécié le fait qu'il n'essaye même pas de nier la connaître.

Contrairement à Eaque, le spectre blond ne bougea pas de son siège et n'avait pas d'expression particulière, il la toisait d'un regard tout aussi las que son humeur. Yuuki avait devant elle un spectre du Wyvern fatigué et elle était assez étonné du fait qu'un fier guerrier tel que lui ne fasse absolument rien pour lui cacher cette vue. Lui ne s'offusqua pas de son regard indiscret, trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle tandis qu'elle restait simplement plantée là à attendre, comme elle l'avait fait dans la précédente salle d'audience.

Au fond, il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire, là tout de suite… même s'il a souvent attendu le jour où ils pourraient enfin lui mettre le grappin dessus. C'était ironique quand même. Sans compter que depuis tout ce temps, si on devait comptabiliser tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie, il aurait au moins fallu qu'elle se dédouble pour aller expier dans chaque Enfer… Si une vie humaine de durée moyenne regorgeait d'actions jugées comme pêchés en Enfer, Rhadamanthe reconnu avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il faudrait bien consacrer tout un registre pour cette fille.

La jeune grecque était toujours stupéfaite de voir que la fatigue prenait l'avantage sur son envie d'appliquer sa justice, la justice du Seigneur Hadès. Et pourtant, même s'il ne mettait que peu d'énergie dans ses paroles, il lui fit vite comprendre que cela restait une impression.

« Te voilà enfin, toi. J'ai presque envie de croire que tu t'es volontairement livrée à nous… Je me trompe ?

- C'est marrant, vous non plus vous n'avez pas du tout changé physiquement, mais alors pas du tout ! remarqua la jeune fille. »

Là encore, pour prendre un Juge au dépourvu, elle savait y faire et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était voulu. Seulement, les trois Juges n'avaient pas changés d'un pouce et elle non plus, tout était comme si ils elle les revoyait comme ils étaient hier et inversement, Rhadamanthe ne voyait aucun ravage du temps sur la jeune fille.

Mais cette fois ci, rien ne lui filerait entre les doigts, aucune situation, quelle qu'elle soit, ni une humaine.

« Cette fois-ci, tu n'échapperas pas à ton jugement, déclara le Juge à la tignasse blonde sur un ton placide »


End file.
